Cursed
by vikingdogdemon
Summary: Fuu is cursed by a vindictive woman from Mugen's past. What is Mugen willing to sacrifice? Contains some strong romantic language and Neko leanings. Note: Mugen AND Jin love pussycats.
1. Chapter 1

The snap of a branch woke Mugen from his dreams. As he leapt to his bare feet, he was only in time to see the swirl of a woman's white skirt disappear through the trees. In the next moment, Jin was chasing after the phantom lady and Fuu was writhing and screaming on her mat. Horrified, Mugen rushed to Fuu's side and pushed her shoulders to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mugen yelled. Fuu threw her head back and howled. Her back bowed and her arms and legs tensed and curled in unnatural angles. Desperate to calm her, he climbed on top of her body and buried his face into her neck. Despite his attempts to restrain her, Fuu's little body strained and bucked and nearly succeeded in throwing him off.

"Fuu! Snap out of it!" Mugen shouted into her ear. Using all of his strength, he subdued her arms with his and trapped her legs between his thighs. Although he was anxious that he was hurting her in this position, the longer he lay atop her, the more calm she became. Her screams subsided to pitiful mewls and then to silence as Fuu fell into a faint. Mugen slid to her side and gathered her up in his arms. His entire body ached and his head rang with questions. Who was the woman? Did Jin need his help? But most importantly, what was wrong with Fuu? He pulled her slight weight closer and took a deep breath of her hair. As a black cloud entered his thoughts and stole his consciousness, Mugen's last thought was that if anything happened to his girl, the whole world would burn.

The next thing Mugen knew, it was dawn and Fuu was no longer lying still at his side. He sat up quickly to look for her and instantly regretted it as his head seemingly split into two separate halves.

"Shhhit!" Mugen hissed as he collapsed to the ground with his hands fisted in his wild mane. As he lay completely lifeless, waiting for his skull to repair itself enough for him to stand, he felt a pair of small hands slide over his grizzled cheeks.

"Mugen?" Fuu whispered. "Wake up, Mugen. It's time to play."

As Mugen's brain registered this interesting announcement, he realized that the same small hands that had just caressed his face were now running down his chest and were unfastening his dingy shorts. He retained just enough presence of mind to clamp his hands over hers before she was able to pull them over his hips.

"Little girl, what are you doing?" Mugen asked as he slowly opened his eyes. When his gaze met hers, he was shocked to see her sweet face transformed by naked desire. And when he was able to tear his eyes from Fuu's, his shock was amplified when he saw two silky brown ears jutting out of her hair on either side of her head.

"What the hell?" Mugen exclaimed as he reached up to touch one of them. In response, Fuu closed her eyes, gripped Mugen's forearms and _purred_. His body's response to the sound was swift and violent. In a second, he had Fuu pinned beneath him, his headache coming a distant second to the fierce and instant pain in his loins. She was hot; her skin burned him everywhere he touched her. Her smiling mouth drew his eyes, and as he looked at her lips, he saw that her teeth were different. They were longer and sharper, like…fangs?

"Mmm. Mugen. You feel so _good_." Fuu stretched underneath him and lifted her hips. Mugen slammed her body back into the dirt and kissed her with all of the heat and anger that only she was able to draw from him. He reached down and pulled the hem of her kimono up until he could slide his hand up and push his fingers into her heat. The pirate ronin was clever in these matters and as he searched, she moaned and closed her eyes so tightly that tears ran down the sides of her face.

Fuu, he thought, you are the only one that makes me feel like this. I am no poet and romance was murdered in me; but with you, I can be the hero and the thief.

And when she broke her mouth from his and scared a flock of birds from their rest as she climaxed, Mugen took a split second to contemplate what his actions in next few moments might do to their future. He could fuck her; her slick body was all the permission he needed to do so. He wouldn't even need to feel guilty if she got pregnant because she was the one who-who was totally acting in a way foreign to her nature. Even now she was reaching up and biting at him, begging for more. His hot glare traveled from her wild eyes to her new ears and everything started to feel wrong. Damnit.

Mugen jumped up and looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary there; they were still in the same spot they had prepared camp the night before. No sign of Jin. And as Mugen had performed his cursory investigation, Fuu had risen to a lazy crouch and was licking her forearm wrist to elbow. Two catlike ears were still perched on her head and Mugen was not entirely surprised to see a long, facile tail lounging behind Fuu's back.

"You there. I'm still hungry," Fuu hummed as she untied her obi. Mugen watched in heated disbelief as she discarded her obi and her kimono, leaving her body nearly nude. As Fuu knelt and pressed her breasts together with her slender hands, clad only in her thin, travelworn underclothes, Mugen's shaking hand reached out toward-

"Don't touch her, Mugen" gasped Jin, "unless you want to be cursed, too."


	2. Chapter 2

At the sound of Jin's deep voice, Fuu slowly turned her head and focused all of her attention on the newcomer. Her gaze drifted up from the nearly translucent ivory skin of his big, elegant hands to the silky black hair that caressed the sides of his angular face. The fabric of his clothes was her favorite shade of blue and looked soft. So much softer than the body that wore them. What was he saying? As she vaguely listened to him speak, Fuu wondered what this lovely pale fellow would do if she bit her teeth into the back of his long, white neck. She stretched as she stared again at his hands . Maybe _this_ man was better suited to her needs…

When Fuu rose and began to approach Jin, Mugen followed her and wrapped his arms around her bare midsection. He tried to ignore the sweat running down his sides and the way Fuu instantly melted into him. Her head fell back against his shoulder and her unbound hair and soft feline ear stroked his cheek. Goaded beyond any previous challenge to his restraint, Mugen nipped sharply at Fuu's shoulder, then raised his head and snarled at Jin, "What the fuck do you mean, cursed?"

Jin took a moment to study his traveling companions. Both were well known by him, but in the present setting, they seemed like strangers. The man was tanned, lean and utterly menacing. Nothing different there, except the confused lust in his expression and the almost tender embrace he offered to the small woman that was turning in his arms and licking at his chest. Here was the real difference. Fuu's state of undress was not nearly as shocking as the fact that her restless hips were straining against Mugen's thighs and her hands were roaming over every available inch of the man who held her so close. Hm. Were those cat ears? Jin watched in disbelief as Fuu's long, brown tail wrapped around Mugen's left ankle as her hands stroked the front of his shorts. The scene was unnatural. Hot. The woman…

"There was a woman," Jin remembered as he lifted his eyes to Mugen. "in the woods. When I finally caught up to her, she said that Fuu was cursed because of something you had left unfinished. You are to come and discover her and she will tell you how to make things right. After she told me that, she disappeared.". Here he paused before he continued, "I think she may be a demon."

Almost against his will, Jin looked again at the girl. Fuu's eyes were closed and she was writhing against the pirate's body, alternately purring and hissing her frustration. He was amazed that Fuu had been able to hide such womanly curves under her clothes. Her skin looked like it was glowing. Jin felt the sudden need to touch her and the need shocked him and made him wary.

Mugen was in such a state of arousal that he was having trouble concentrating on Jin's words. "Demon? Make what right? What the fu...wait!" He drew his breath sharply as Fuu dropped to her knees in front of him and ran her hands up the backs of his legs. His eyes nearly crossed when her fingers slid under his shorts to knead the naked muscles of his ass as she stroked her face against an erection that was beginning to become painful. Enough. Something needed to be done quickly before he lost all control and raped his sweet bitch right at Jin's feet. Mugen abruptly roped Fuu's hair in his fist, roughly kissed the top of her head, and after whispering a soft apology into her ear (which caused waves of goosebumps down her bare arms), tapped her hard enough on the chin to knock her out cold. He caught her slight weight in his arms and carried her to the nearest tree. Jin, already guessing what the man meant to do, brought over a length of twine and watched as Mugen carefully tied Fuu's hands together. After the rest of the thin rope was efficiently looped around the tree, Jin watched with some amusement as his high-strung friend walked straight into the cold river that ran next to their campsite.

"A demon? Do you actually believe in that shit, man?" Mugen asked as soon as he pulled his chilled head out of the water . Jin crouched next to Fuu's limp body and reached down to pick up her tail. He studied it for a moment, looked up at his companion and raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why not?"


End file.
